


Mountain High and River Low

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Series: Corpse Candles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff and Angst, as usual, supercorp owns my entire ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: What if... what if we had the ability to relive the day in our past, to travel backwards in time, to feel that special moment again….





	Mountain High and River Low

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in haste, so I'm quite sure it's terrible but I'm way too impatient for beta right now so I'll fix it up later. 
> 
> Whole thing was inspired by _[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNC1IA1POw0) so I highly recommend to listen to it _  
> 

 Lena was standing in her office, watching over the city she had rebuilt from scratch. This was future, this was the city she had always imagined she’d turn into when moved L-Corp to National City sixteen years ago.

Now it looked so much like one of those you see in movies about future. Harmony of combination of high skyscrapers and trees. Air clearer than in nature, technology more advanced than in Krypton, criminal rate no higher than in Tibetan monastery.

Everything was so beautiful and peaceful from the balcony of Lena’s office. National City was nothing it used to be when she came here.

No destruction, no roaming rogue aliens, no invasions, no supers flying around, not even one particular sunny reporter, no familiar auburn haired DEO Agent, no petite NCPD Detective with cute dimpled smile.

Yeah, National City was nothing like it used to be when Lena came here and it gave Lena sense of both, great accomplishment and failure.

She Changed world for better but even with all her abilities she couldn’t save what she treasured the most.  

Lena changed too. She was nothing like naïve little genius that came in National City with big dreams and hopes. She wasn’t twenty-four anymore, she wasn’t smiling, if back then board tolerated her because of the simple reason that they couldn’t kick her out, now they were afraid of her. Lena grew a steel backbone, she was most powerful woman on this planet now. Sadly, it didn’t come out of nothing, she had to pay for it in most painful way.    

So what if we had the ability to relive the day in our past, to travel backwards in time, to feel that special moment again….

“Miss Luthor?” Lena snapped out of the daze at the voice of her dear assistant. Turning face to her she arched eyebrow, prompting Jess to continue. “We’re ready.” She said and at that Lena sighed, giving small smile.

Lena straightened up, glancing out the window one last time before following Jess out of the office towards the elevator.

Down in the lab Lena approached the device she worked on whole year without rest. Now it was ready to use. She took off shoes and changed clothes before lying down, she nodded at Jess who stepped behind the panel. Soon afterwards machine came to life and giant circle slid back and forth over Lena’s body and she closed her eyes.

* * *

 Lena slowly blinked eyes open, first think she saw was sunbeams dancing on the ceiling on what was… her old beach house? She sat up slowly looking around, looking down at her hands she noticed that they looked young.

She smiled widely and stood up, she paddled down the hallway barefoot. She wore white thin sweatshirt and equally white pants. She remembered that day as clear as sun in the sky. This was her favorite memory, when everything was peaceful and she was truly happy.

Walking out of the house she grinned at the sight of her grey Maserati with open roof. Not even bothering to put on some shoes she hopped in the car and started the engine. Warm summer wind was threading through her hair as she drove, watching calm tides of the ocean while listening to soft tunes of the music on the background. It was a beautiful day.

She came to stop right outside of Kara’s apartment, honking twice was all it took for a head with golden locks to poke out of the window of the third story. Kara ginned widely at the sight of her beloved fiancée, Lena couldn’t stop her face from returning blinding smile to the person that so easily captured her heart.

“I’ll be down in a moment!” Kara chirped and head disappeared. Lena chuckled and relaxed back in her seat.

Looking down at her wristwatch Lena counted, “3… 2… 1.” Kara practically ran out of the door of the building, skipping steps as she did so, with wide smile on her face. Lena grinned and looked up at the beautiful girl hovering over her, Kara leant down and pressed her lips to Lena’s, still smiling.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long.” Kara mumbled and rounded car, hopping in passenger’s seat without opening door.

“Never.” Lena smiled and started the engine, deftly maneuvering out of the embankment.

Kara reached over and interlaced their fingers, watching Lena with curios smile. Noticing that Lena turned her head briefly, “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked eventually, smiling herself.   

“You’re smiling ever since you came to my door. I wonder why is that...” Kara grinned with a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Was all Lena said before, leaning over and kissing her lips.

Rest of the way went without conversations, couple was just smiling and enjoying summer afternoon as they listened to music. Soon enough they arrived at the hill right above the beach where they Alex, Maggie, Sam and Winn were waiting. They already had set up makeshift chairs and folding table. Winn was pulling out beers form coolers and handing them to others. When they came to stop everyone cheered, laughing and greeting each other.

“You guys are late.” Alex remarked before handing them cans of beer each.

“It’s you’re all early.” Lena answered, accepting beer with grateful smile.

“Sure thing Queen Clarice.” Maggie cackled while others joined.

“Hey! We agreed on 3pm. It’s 3pm. We’re on time.” Lena mumbled and shook her head at more laughs. Whole family was filled with dorks.

“How did you bribe Jess to take charge of L-Corp for whole weekend?” Sam asked sipping on her own beer, as she stood next to Lena while others were busy with unpacking all food from the trunk of Lena’s car.

“I doubled her salary.” Lena shrugged but when Sam gave her look she relented, “Okay maybe trippled but L-Corp is handful and god knows girl deserves it more than anyone in that company.” At that Sam slapped Lena’s arm playfully

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” She said and narrowed her eyes when Lena started laughing.

Evening went smoothly, everyone was having fun. It was Kara’s and Lena’s turn to collect branches for their bonfire this time. Couple wandered down the beach, hand in hand, neither of them hurrying anywhere. Moon was high in the sky illuminating beach beautifully. They could hear sound of waves and distant laughter up from the hill where everyone had settled. 

Lena was just staring at Kara, as they held hands and wandered barefoot on the sand. She felt so happy, so free for in what felt like forever.

“You still didn’t tell me why are you all smiley today.” Kara broke silence, looking at Lena with her big curios blues.

Raven-haired woman turned her face to her fiancée and they stopped walking.

“I’m just happy.” Lena smiled sadly, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. "I don't want to be alone anymore." 

“I’m happy too, you make my happy Lena Luthor.”  Kara answered earnestly, catching her tears with her thumbs before pulling her in for a hug. "We have all time in the world. You'll never be alone. I'll always be right here."

Lena wanted to cry even harder at that. They didn't have time. Kara would leave her alone. She knew it. But she didn't had a heart to tell her this. Instead, “I love you so much Kara.” Lena whispered into her hair as Kara tightened her grip.

“And I love you.” Kara whispered back, “More than anything.”

They stood like that for a while, just taking in each other. Lena could remember what her life was like. When Kara was with here. When her family was here. When her life had meaning.

Pulling apart, they went back to their friends, getting roasted because of the branches they forgot to bring.

Lena stood there, hugging Kara from behind and resting her head on her should while looking over at her family. They were laughing, having fun. They all looked so carefree and beautiful, full of life.  If only they knew what kind of end awaited them.

Wouldn’t it be shame to poison that carefree laughter with truth of the future in a futile attempt to save them?

Lena just stood there, her hands interlaced with Kara’s above her stomach and for a moment she didn't felt consuming emptiness anymore, she just smiled.

* * *

 Opening her eyes Lena saw the ceiling of her lab. Sitting up she looked around. Jess looked at her with eyes filled with both curiosity and concern. Lena was still here, in her lab. Sixteen years later. Kara was still dead. Alex and Maggie were still dead. And all her friend and family were still gone. It was only her. Again and forever.

“How was your day Miss Luthor?” Jess asked and Lena smiled

“It was a beautiful day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback if you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
